


"Garudyne."

by HelloMrBlue



Series: ShuAnn Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catherine reference, Day 1, Day 1 - Goodbye, English is hard, F/M, Farewell is hard, Goodbye, I understood that Reference, Persona Q reference, Post-Canon, ShuAnnWeek2019, ShuAnnWeek2k19, Slice of Life, little bro and big bro reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: "Heavy wind spell. Affects one enemy."Because sometimes saying "goodbye" is not that easy. Especially if your boyfriend suffered a lot in only one year. Not to mention the giant god he destroyed in christmas eve. Or the fact he was alone when you first met him that rainy day. (Day 1- Meeting/Reunion/Goodbye)





	"Garudyne."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Goodbye
> 
> Thank you ATLUS for one of the biggest references to be used yet in the fandom. Yet again, this would make a certain door-senpai the biggest bro of the three. Or if you count the other two... but that's another discussion for another time and place. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“I don’t think I can say it.”_

_“Say what?”_

Evening came down to the large city known as Tokyo and inside a little cafe in Yongen-Jaya called Leblanc a couple was dealing with the fresh march weather. Bundle each other under a pair of lightweight blankets were Ren Amamiya, formerly known as Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves and Ann, the young rising model formerly known as Panther.

She came down to enjoy their last days together. After all, in exactly one week he’ll go back to his home city of Inaba, and while the excitement of Ren finally getting back with his parents after all the Shido scandal (and the Metaverse with it) was cleared, there was still a sensation of worry in the air.

_“You know…”_

_“Know what?”_

She was resting over him, making little circles in the exposed collarbone left by his shirt. The afterglow after another making out session was still lingering on their minds. Even when Ren got his favorite book to read while she rested, but the doubt was looping itself on Ann’s mind.

_“Saying goodbye to you.”_

He finally turned his head and put the book on the side of the bed and make himself comfortable with locking his view with her clear, azure eyes. The same ones that he saw that rainy day under the canopy of the store in the walk to Shujin Academy, while he was still shunned because he did the correct thing. 

_“Saying goodbye is normal, Ann. We say it each other every time.”_

_“I’m not saying in that-”_

_“We saying goodbye each time I leave you at your station.”_

_“Ren…”_

_“Or each time I leave your department after school.”_

_“R-Ren…!”_

_“Or that one time we thought that your caretaker was going to saw us do-”_

She quickly put both of her hands over his mouth. 

_“S-s-stop saying that. Please.”_

His muffled _‘ok’_ was the key for her to finally let down her hands and rest them over his shoulders. The light tension was a part of each alone time between them ever since Valentine’s day. She still remembers that day, that sensation of been part of someone, and that someone is a part of her as well.

_“I’m saying in the case of you going back to Inaba,dummy.”_

_“Oh… I was rambling again, didn’t I?”_

She giggled with a clear smile but fell flat as quickly as it came.

_“You know, I still think that this is going to be rough. I mean, I got the shoots, and school, and taking care of Futaba as we agree but… I still think ‘what about you?’”_

_“What about me… what about me…”_

_“Ren?”_

_“Well, for starters… Ann, what do you know about my family?”_

She started thinking. _‘Well there’s his mom and dad, now we can count Morgana as part of his family and there are Boss and Futaba too but…’_. That’s it. She was blank. She found fascinating how in the almost year he knew his boyfriend, how little she knew about him. 

_“Ann…?”_

She was thinking hard on which people can be considered by himself as family. Or rather if he knew anything about the star Rise Kujikawa, which not only was one of the people she adored and who was in the poster adorning the wall of his room in the attic but also was from Inaba. She actually remembered how quickly he mentioned about Rise’s family tofu shop once when all the thieves went down to get some ramen per recommendation of Ryuji, believe it or not.

_“Earth to Ann. Anybody there?”_

Or maybe was that one time he heard that nickname gave to Akechi… The _‘prince detective’? ‘Ace detective’?_ She still remembers how Ren flinched ever so slightly every time, one of the little things she could see clearly, still if he did keep it secret from the others, a little victory for Ann.

_“Ann, if I don’t have an answer, I’ll kiss you. Alright? On three…”_

Or was that time he told everyone how he wanted so much to make lockpicks and other thief tools because it remembered this blacksmith who was revered in Inaba for making cool weapons. _‘Wait, weapons? Who was doing weapons to this day? I mean, outside of the guns Ren got from that guy in Shibuya, but those were guns.’_

_“Two…”_

Or was when Ren, in the middle of one of his nightly barista practices saw how this weird looking guy was making the world record for largest amount of little plushies on the late night news. _‘He was looking like a **rocker or some kind of gang boss** , even got the same color of hair as Ryuji. A guy looking like Ryuji making plushies? Ryuji doing something productive?! Oh my god!’_

_“One…”_

_‘Or maybe was…’_

Her level of thought was quickly turned upside down when Ren, without any kind of advice, took Ann's head with both hands and kissed ever so slowly, so deeply. She didn’t have any time to react, only melting into his embrace. Her hands circling around his neck. Tongues lashing each other, feelings rubbing down their lips, an increasing moan coming from the back of Ann’s mouth, all the passion concentrated in one motion. 

It lasted until both of them separated for a reach of air. Ren giggle once he noticed the ever so notorious blushing on Ann’s face. But also didn’t take too long for her to hide over the shirt of his now laughing boyfriend. A muffled pout could be sensed by the ravenous hair boy, which laid one of his hands over the hair of his lovely companion and using the other one to soothe Ann’s back.

_“So… Any answer to my question, my beautiful Panther~?”_

He fell how the pout of his girlfriend elevated up his shirt, along with her head. She let out a fine sigh.

_“Fine. You win, beautiful perfect Joker. I don't know much, you dummy!”_ She smiled and giggled while resting again over his shirt.

He raised a brow while looking at her. _“Hey! I’m not perfect!”_

She returned the look. _“Yes, yes you are.”_

_“I’m not.”_ Now it was his turn to make a pout.

Another giggle from her. 

_“Ok. You aren’t perfect, Ren. In fact, you’re the worst person I’ve ever known!”_

He feigned a gasp and used the hand over Ann’s hair to cover his eyes. 

_“Oh no! I’m the worst person in the whole planet!”_

She started to laugh. Faking a punch to his chest.

_“Now I can’t be your boyfriend anymore!_

_“Oh stop it~”_

_“I don’t deserve to be… And there’s no way I can mend this! Oh no!”_

Both started to let out a light chuckle, only to Ann to say:

_“But you know… there’s one way to mend this.”_

Ren finally let his hand down. _“Which is…?”_

She moved to finally cuddle with him. A smile on her face leaving out the doubts about them.

_“Ren… Can you tell me about your family?”_

He went and cuddle with her. And started talking. Rambling on. About how his father and his mother got married. How they were workaholics until he came to their lives. How his father liked computers and how his mother loved to organize everything. How she liked to **comb his wild mop of hair** to the point he was almost scared of the brush. His father liked to play with him a lot until **Ren was on his sheep pajamas**. Ren still doesn’t know to this day why his father flinched a lot each time he went around dressed **like a sheep and with his toy chainsaw**.

He talked about his relatives and certain persons that somehow he treated like his family. Like his cousin, who loved so much the theme of detectives and justice that he became **a professional detective in Inaba**. Or the time **the girl of the tofu shop** he enjoyed to stay in the afternoons left behind the village to try to become a superstar. 

Or how there was a **slim guy in a bear costume** in the main supermarket of Inaba who appeared out of nowhere after making a lot of sit-ups, and his brother who once every week -as if destiny wanted to- **would crash and fall into the nearest trash can**. He remembered the girls over at **the famous Inn** outside of the city. One **obsessed with meat and kung-fu** and other one with a sense of humor so big that **she could laugh for days**. 

And he remembers that person who called his **‘big bro’** , The one silver hair guy who came to a certain year when a certain police case years before his own became a widespread notice to the news outlets in Japan. It was sad to see him go back into the city once his transfer year ended but each summer was a surprise to see him came back and enjoy the days with all of them.

But then it came the worst time of all.

The ‘assault’. The time almost all of the city came to terms to mark him as a delinquent. How his mother almost cried every night because of the sentence. How his father worked day and night to get into a real solution that didn’t end with Ren going to Juvenile Hall. Ren even told the story of how his father got into a deal with a police friend of theirs, 

He tensed, each time those memories came back he knew that the anxiety was taking hold of himself. It wasn’t easy to speak. Ann stayed there, grabbing his arm which rested into her waist to put it near to her heart. She was there.

Ren took a breathe more to himself than for the feeling of walking back those times before coming to Tokyo. _“And I guess that’s it.”_

She turned to face him. And gave him the quickest but sweetest kiss she could give her right there while holding him with her arms.

_“Are you still in contact with them?”_

_“I don’t know. I didn’t saw some of them that much before the assault. I was leaving the same day that happened, so I didn’t have time to say goodbye. Are you still worried, isn’t it?”_

She nodded.

_“Don’t worry. Besides… I still have you,”_ She giggled as he talked. _“and Ryuji, and Morgana, and ‘taba, and Yusuke, and Haru, and Makoto, and…”_

She started to laugh as she saw how Ren started listing each confidant and people he helped and became part of his ‘family’. What a long list, indeed.

* * *

**March 19, 2017**

After a busy morning in which Ren said his goodbyes to his confidants and a long trip - which included a break because of one of Futaba and Yusuke’s prank war situations-, the thieves finally arrived at the village of Inaba. While admiring their little houses and the calming ambiance of the roads, Ann couldn’t shake the feeling of how his boyfriend will live until he decided to came back to Tokyo.

It didn’t take much for Ren to guide them into his house. A lovely two-story residence with a little fence and the ‘Amamiya’ plaque in the entrance. One by one, they got down of the van, until it only their leader remain inside. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the black van and went into the main door of the house.

Ren took a look at their friends and girlfriend standing behind them. This was it. The moment of truth. He moved his hand into the door.

_“Here goes nothing…”_

**Knock. Knock. Knock. No answer.**

He turned to see his friends with the same strange look he was holding.

Another set of knocks. No answer.

He tried to grab the handle. It was loose. He pushed the door slightly. Was the door open?

He let out a gesture to the rest of the thieves. The one of **‘to be on alert’**. Without the metaverse at their disposition, months of practice couldn’t be forgotten that easily.

_“On three, ok?”_ said with a whisper, loud enough to each thief to understand it.

He counted down and at the motion of one. he opened the door fast enough to let him and the phantoms go inside the house at a fast pace. But once they reached the living room, they found something not quite of a challenge, nor something dangerous.

A cake, some drinks and a couple of presents were put in an orderly manner at the center of the room. But that wasn’t the only strange thing about it. The form of how each piece of furniture was put in a certain layout, almost like…

The lights went on and out of nowhere… _“SURPRISE!”_

Ann knew who they were. All of the people that knew Ren in Inaba were there. His father, with the same troubled hair and the bags on their eyes because of his international job. His mother, with that long auburn with grey mixed hair, the product of their workaholic nature before having Ren.

All of their friends were also there. The guy of the trash can and their brother, the girls from the Inn, his cousin-the one who was called the ‘original detective prince’, the guy who appeared in the news because of the plushies. Everything got more surprised when they saw the great superstar, Rise Kujikawa just next to Ren’s parents.

Only one person was missing…

_“Wait… what… HOW?! MOM?!?! DAD?!?”_ Ren was shocked, to say the least.

_“Welcome home son.”_ said his mother with a regal tone to her voice.

_“We knew that you were coming today, so we decided to make a little party out of it and invite some of your friends. You didn’t mind, right?”_ said his father, with a low growl out of his mouth.

_“Hold on a second. How did you know that I was going to come back today? I didn’t tell you as a surprise.”_ Ren said.

_“Ahh, Ren-kun! You’re so sweet! But we really got word from someone else, so in the end, the surprise was for you!”_ Rise said with confidence.

_“Someone else… How…”_ Ann realized what happened. She turned to Futaba and didn’t take much time for her to turn to Ann. 

The young orange gremlin' snapped out of her phone. _“What?”_

The Takamaki glare was upon her. She didn’t have nowhere to run now that both the thieves and the rest of the people in the living room were now staring at her.

_“Futaba… What did you do this time?”_ Ann crossed her arms, an air of authority passing by.

_“Ah… Well… You see…”_ Futaba dot exe is about to crash.

“It was me!” Another voice came out of the kitchen.

All of them turned to see a young man with silver hair along with a girl, this one looking like she already entered middle school, walking into the room. 

Ann also knew who he was, he was one of the closest people around Ren. He called him…

_“Big bro!”_ Ren said it with a big smile.

_“Little bro!”_ The silver hair young one responded.

A fraternal hug between Ren and his ‘Big bro’ let out a warm sensation through the house.

* * *

After the party was set and done, it was time for the worst part of all, their goodbyes. Surely, the presentation of Ann as Ren’s girlfriend did wonders after her mother had an alone time to talk to her. Once done, Ann didn’t tell Ren what they talked about, a **“woman’s secret”** between them.

The sadness around everyone wasn’t leaving that easy yet after the introductions of **Yu Narukami** \--Ren’s big bro-- and their **‘Investigation Team’** and Ren with the Phantom Thieves. The fact that all of them were former Persona users was gladly to smooth the mood but sooner than later, it was time for the later team to leave. 

All said and done, the two love birds were holding hands just before Ann got into the van.

_“So… about the worries about me… Ann, do you still-”_

_“Don’t.”_ She stopped Ren’s train of thought putting a finger on his lips.

_“I made my mind and to be honest,”_ she sent a glance to both Yu and Rise, who Ann found out they were a couple ever since the Midnight Channel incident, much to her surprise. _” I know now that you’re going to be fine on your own. I didn’t mind at first, but your ‘big bro’ and their friends will be there anytime you need some help.”_

Ren turned his head and saw how everyone from the Investigation Team was talking between them, the sense of family and fellowship reminded him of how the thieves were almost like them.

_“Yeah. I mean, who coulda’ guessed that Yu got in touch with Futaba after all.”_

Ann let out a slight chuckle to his response.

_“We got no idea. I guess he treats her like Nanako after all, taking care of her once he knew how we meet ‘taba.”_

_“Yeah sure.”_ He shrugged. 

_“Awww… Someone is jealous?”_ A grin on Ann’s face made Ren’s blushing to build up so fast.

_“What?! No, how… Of course not!”_ Pouting was something cute on Ren’s face, Ann thought.

“ _Anyway, I suppose to say this but… I still don’t want to.”_ She said just outside of the van.

_“Ann… I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. We still have our phones, and the video calls and…”_

Ren let out a whisper in Ann’s ear. _“...other things.”_ Now it was time for Ann to blush.

_“R-Ren!”_

The thieves let out some chuckles. And it appeared that Ryuji was handling Futaba some bills, another bet on the books.

_“Ren, I’m not wanna be the killjoy machine on this but, we got to go!”_ Makoto can be heard loud and clear as she exclaimed behind the steering wheel.

_“Beep boop, Makoto! BEEP BOOP!”_ Ren responded.

All of them started to laugh. Finally, Ann got her resolve to finally say the thing she was worried about a couple of weeks ago. Not before giving his lovely partner one final kiss. One that made both thieves and team express their happiness making sounds from the range of “Awww…” to some light chuckles.

She hopped on the van and simply said:

_“Goodbye, Ren Amamiya.”_

He smiled.

_“Goodbye, Ann Takamaki. I love you.”_

She chuckled.

_“I love you too, dummy.”_

The door closing. The engine roaring. The van moving. He was saying goodbye to the others. 

And the van… gone.

A hand laid out on Ren’s shoulder. Yu looked at him with a smile.

_“A great group of friends you got, little bro.”_

_“Yeah, I know.”_

_“By the way, I must ask… Did Igor’s nose got larger?”_

_“You tell me. We may never know.”_

They both shared a hearty laugh as the sunset came down into Inaba.

**Just another day in the life of Ren Amamiya, the former wildcard.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are cool, but comments are best. Don't be shy. :3


End file.
